


Klaineception

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JANUARY 2017: Kurt and Blaine open a present and the universe is ripped asunder</p><p>222: EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE A BABY KLAINE</p><p>Me: EVEN KLAINE SHOULD HAVE A BABY KLAINE<br/>KLAINECEPTION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaineception

"And the last present is from... 'The former Dalton Academy Warblers'." Blaine announced, bouncing on his heels as he picked it up from the table.

"Wow! They really didn't need to get us a present! Oooh Blaine! Open it!"

Blaine tore the wrapping paper off in record time, and threw the box into Kurt's hands. His husband pulled open the lid of the box, and they both looked over the rim.

Inside, they found two dolls, who looked exactly like the newlyweds.

Carefully, Kurt and Blaine each took their respective counterparts and lifted them into their arms.

"Aww, Blaine... they're like miniature version of u-.."

Before Kurt could complete his sentence, the room tore into pieces, and a blinding white light split through the room. Everything started to melt around them, and the light subsided as a pure black of blackest black replaced it.

"I think they might actually have been miniature versions of us, babe." Blaine's voice echoed through the empty space: the last thing ever to be said as the world disappeared from existence.


End file.
